Twilight Song Mix for Edward and Bella
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: I have 15 songs chosen at random from when iTunes played them and I've woven in Edward and Bella bits! Does add a bit of a spoiler but it's up to you if you want to read it. Please R & R.


_I've used inspiration from a couple of fics I've done for The Bill in the same style, so I thought I'd try Twilight. I'll start with Edward and Bella and if it goes down well I'll pull out some other couples. So I've just opened my music library on iTunes and hit shuffle. I press play and then for every song I write a paragraph or two on. Enjoy…_

_A/N-I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. They are property of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

**1)**** I Feel Pretty-West Side Story**

Bella felt literally gorgeous around Edward. As he said, 'Bella, you have never been merely pretty' but that was how she felt when she was with him anyway. She was average, but Alice being Alice would do everything in her power to make her look beautiful anyway and Edward's touch made her sparkle. She felt amazing!

**2) Belle-Beauty and the Beast**

Everyone said Bella was strange. She lived in a perfectly ordinary town, but every day seemed to be the same as the last. Bella lived for books though; she walked around in a daze, a dream world created by her favourite authors. Her favourite was Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë but that meant she never really fitted in. But she had the most beautiful looks, everyone picked up on it. And Edward Cullen was certain to make her his.

**3) Spinning Around-Kylie Minogue**

Bella felt like her world was spinning around her. Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in school, wanted to be with her. Not anyone else: her! And it was a wonderful feeling. He gave her the chance to be herself, because that's who he loved. She was free to be engrossed in her books, allowed to be a little zany. And he liked the way she was acting right now!

**4)**** Amazed-Lonestar**

Edward was stunned by Bella's beauty. Their eyes meeting made electricity run through his body instantly. Ok, he may not be able to read her mind, but that made her special. His supernatural powers didn't work on her, which made her so unique, so exquisite. She smelt so good, practically irresistible, and she had the most wonderful looks. Yes, you had to admit it; Bella was a human he had to adore.

**5) How You Remind Me-Nickelback**

Bella felt like she was burning. James had bitten her wrist and his venom was flying through her veins. Carlisle couldn't save her, but maybe Edward could, by sucking the venom out. He lifted Bella's slim, blood covered wrist to his mouth and began sucking! Looking into Bella's warm eyes, now wide with panic, he was doing this to save her. Carlisle's voice was telling him to stop, that he was killing her. And the look in Bella's eyes told him to stop. She reminded him that he was no monster.

**6) On This Night of a Thousand Stars-Tony Christie**

They were dancing under the stars. It was Prom night; Edward had dragged Bella along after Alice had dressed her up, in this silly blue dress which looked stunning. Edward was dancing Bella through the motions; she constantly complained she couldn't dance! So, spinning in slow circles, in Edward's arms, he wanted to make her feel like she was in Heaven. With Edward, she was.

**7) All Summer Long-Kid Rock**

They were lying in their meadow. Bella was laid in Edward's arms, smiling at the clouds moving in slow motions above them. It was a new experience for them both, as Edward said, 'The lion fell in love with the lamb.' He kept telling Bella she wasn't safe, but she was fascinated, dazzled even, by him. And he felt the same way. They never thought about the future, which was down to Alice. They coped with right now.

**8) What If-Kate Winslet**

Bella was crying. Edward had said they were leaving, and she couldn't come with them. Why was he doing this to her? She had told them when she was in hospital that they couldn't be apart, now was she really strong enough to cope with that? Go on as normal? Did her honestly not want her? He was crazy, and she just broke down, let her emotions over take her.

**9) How to Save a Life-The Fray**

Bella was running, which was to be honest not clever if you were as accident prone as her. But she had to save Edward; she couldn't let the Volturi …destroy him. She couldn't say kill, as technically vampires couldn't die. She had to save his existence. Yes, she hated him for leaving her, but he'd looked after her on those dark, lonely nights, even though he'd haunted her dreams since, she loved him. She couldn't allow him to be destroyed, she would die otherwise.

**10) ****I Won't Say I'm in Love-Hercules**

Bella wasn't going to admit that she loved Edward enough-yes she did love him, but could she honestly marry him right out of high school? It was mad! Her head was screaming at her, as was her heart. And so was Alice, to be honest. Yes, she wanted total eternity, but she didn't feel ready for marriage, even if it was to Edward!

**11) Love Today-Mika**

Everyday with Edward was paradise to Bella, she loved it. Walking through school hand in hand, loving every moment in his arms, it was pure bliss. And truly, she made him happy too. She felt like they were in the perfect fairytale, one of her old books, everything seemed perfect to them. So she had every reason to be grinning like a Cheshire cat, because she was dating the hottest guy in school!

**12) Wow-Kylie Minogue**

She was so dazzled by Edward; he raised her temperature by just being near him, even if he was icy cold to the touch. He gave her such a rush, even his walk was flawless. He was like an angel, an impossibly gorgeous creature. There was really only one word for him,'WOW.'

**13) Complicated-Avril Lavigne**

Why was Edward so infuriating at times? He wouldn't leave her alone at times. She preferred it when it was the two of them and they were acting normal. When he acted all overprotective, it was like he was someone else, messing up Bella's opinion of him. If he ever changed…well, would Bella be able to stay the same? He complicated everything up when he acting weirdly.

**14) Start of Something-Britannia High Cast**

Married life was unbelievably amazing, especially on this gorgeous island. Edward had definitely started something when he'd suggested tying the knot because she loved it! Bella loved this arrangement; it meant she would finally get what she had been preparing herself for for nearly 2 years. And she couldn't wait.

**15) My Last Breath-Evanescence**

Edward had a tight grip on Bella's hand, not that she could tell. Her whole body felt like it was burning. She knew this was it. She was finally dying, and after she'd come so close to it in the past 2 years. She wanted to thrash but she couldn't move. So how could she tell the Cullen's to speed up the progress?

_So want another one? Review and let me know *winks* hint hint!_


End file.
